


A Little Help Goes a Long Way

by Notaname



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breathplay, Clothing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lactation, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, corsets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notaname/pseuds/Notaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wearing clothes right is not just a problem Leo has, Xander just hides it a bit better. Lucky for him Corrin is there to help him get dressed. She doesn't help all that much, Xander isn't very upset about that though.</p><p>Now with a second chapter. Corrin is eager for Xander to fulfill his duty and help her keep that promise she made to him earlier that morning.</p><p>It just keeps going, story has been cleaned up a bit, and names have been changed to the localization ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was routine for them to help the other get dressed in the morning. Complicated clothes and armor made getting dressed a two person job at least. Sure, both of them could get some of the servants to help them with such a mundane task. Both Corrin and Xander tended to be busy people, and things would probably get done a lot faster with a few extra hands. Still, it gave the couple an extra little bit of quiet intimacy in the morning. Sometimes they would only see each other as they dressed in the morning, then once more as they settled down in bed for the night. Any extra time they could scrape together for themselves was a chance they both jumped on. 

Today, they both knew that they wouldn’t be spending a lot of time with the other, it was a training day. Not too long ago they had acquired two new classes. So they had arranged a day for everyone to get the basics down for each of them. It made things easier to plan when you at least understood the basics. Corrin was already dressed, her temporary witch outfit wasn’t all that complex to put on. Silky black dress? Check. Big belt thing? Check. Big goofy hat? Sitting on the dresser by the door. The dragon sat back on the edge of their bed, watching her stubborn husband try to tie the leather belt thing that wrapped around his chest, just under his well defined pecs. 

The outfit was surprisingly difficult to put on it seemed, despite its rather simple outward appearance. That was probably due to the fact that everything seemed to tie on the back. Corrin had to hold back a giggle as she realized Xander had forgotten to put on the under sweater thing. She had no idea why her Norhian brothers couldn’t be left in charge of getting themselves dressed. Deciding not to say anything at the moment. She was a woman, and as such she enjoyed the view of her very well built husband, the less clothes he had on the better. 

Chewing on her bottom lip, she felt her face flush as Xander gave a triumphant grunt as he finally managed to clip the leather holster around his chest. ‘Oh, well that certainly accents his pecs in just the right way.’ Corrin thought to herself, greedy red eyes taking in the sight. The way the leather squeezed and pushed his pectoral muscles up ever so slightly, the darkness of it giving a nice contrast. She was so busy drinking in the sight of her husband, seriously contemplating the idea of showing up just a bit late to training today; that she didn’t even register Xander’s deep voice asking her a question.

“Corrin, as much as you seem to enjoy watching my frustration, things would be coming along much faster if you helped.” That grumpy frown was on his face and his eyebrows knit together. 

“Hm?” The dragon barely registered her husband’s frustrated voice. Still, she made an effort to drag her attention away from the masculine curves of her older brothers body. 

“Help would be appreciated.” Xander raised one golden eyebrow in mock annoyance at her.

“I suppose I could help.” Corrin teased as she got up off of the bed. Looking was nice, Corrin was always more of a hands on person though. Padding over on bare feet to Xander's side, she contemplated telling him about the missing shirt for a second. Before deciding to let it slip her mind for the moment, that way she could enjoy undressing him later. 

Stepping behind him, she grabbed the laces on the corset that was loosely resting on his hips. The material was a sort of thin leather, the kind you would find on an expensive pair of gloves, it felt nice and soft in her hands. Straightening the corset to the right position around her husband's waist. Corrin pulled the strings watching the all too familiar restrictive piece of clothing tighten around the Nohrian Prince’s midriff. Watching the leather close around her husband core, she felt a sudden flush of heat between her legs. ‘Oh, this must be why men like seeing women in these.’ She thought to herself as she pulled harder. The sight of the material pressing closer to Xander’s well formed body, hard muscles becoming more and more noticeable the harder she pulled the cinch. 

“Ah, Corrin, it is getting a little tight.” Xander grunted, trying to look back to see what exactly his wife was up to behind him. He didn’t get a chance to say anything else though as she suddenly pulled harder than before, air rushing out of his lungs.

“Mm, good.” Corrin murmured as she pressed her lips to his sculpted shoulder. 

“Little Princess?” The blonde prince managed to gasp out. If his face wasn’t already slightly flushed from how tight she was was cinching him in, it certainly would be as he felt her start to press warm kisses on his back. With each little bit of air that left his lungs she pulled tighter.

“Hmm?” Corrin pressed herself fully to his back, loving the warm solid feeling she always felt when she was close to Xander. Standing on her toes, she buried her nose in the crook of his neck and let herself relax in the warm reassuring scent she had always loved. 

“It is getting a little hard to breath, love.” Oh, and wasn’t talking a mistake. He thought as he felt the leather squeeze tighter around his waist. It was getting a little harder to concentrate with her pressing herself against him like that though. 

Corrin loved the rumble that came from her brother's chest every time he spoke. “Is it now?” Still, she sighed and shifted the strings to one hand, and snaked her other one around to his front. Delicate fingers traced over tight, leather bound muscles, before slipping into loose pants and grasping his manhood. She chuckled and gave a sharp tug on the strings as she heard him gasp at the contact. “I finally understand why men love these so tight around women's waists. Besides, you don’t seem to be minding so much now hmm?” She teased as she stroked his stiffening length in her hand. 

“C-corrin?!” Xander groaned as he felt her grip him. The blonde felt a bit ashamed as the tight corset around his waist. His restricted breath seemed to enhance the feelings of her hand wrapped around his manhood. Was it her hand on him that was making him a little light headed? Or the ever tightening corset around his center? Whichever one it was he certainly wasn’t going to complain at this turn of events though.

Oh how she loved her husbands cock. It was as if it was custom made to fill her in the most perfect ways. Her cunt gave a dull throb, as if remembering the feeling of him stretching her to her limits as she had ridden him to completion last night. While she did love it filling her core, she also loved the feeling of it stretching her lips and the weight of it in her mouth. It had taken her weeks to not choke and gag on it when they had started making love. Now though, she almost missed gagging on it when she took his length down her throat. Teasingly stroked Xander's cock, Corrin contemplated what she wanted to do with it. Mouth or cunt? She rubbed her now slick thighs together under her dress as she placed absentminded kisses on his back. Eventually she came to a compromise.

With a lusty grin, she reluctantly let go of his dick and slipped her hand out of his pants. Shifting her grip on the strings that kept her husband wrapped up so tightly for her. Corrin peeled herself off of his back and shifted so she was facing him now. The moment she was in sight Xander’s hands came to rest on her waist, they usually found themselves there when they were alone. Pressing herself up to him once more, she felt the hard, hot length of his cock press against her stomach as she leaned up to steal a kiss from his lips. She giggled as Xander panted against her lips, his own were slightly swollen as he struggled to get enough air into his lungs. “I am going to suck you off my beautiful husband.” She whispered huskily. “You can use my mouth however you want.” At this comment Xander let out a low growl in the back of his throat. “But I am going to be pulling these strings tighter and tighter with each and every breath. So finish quickly husband of mine.” 

Xander surged forward and caught Corrin in searing kiss before pulling back, panting for breath. “I don’t think I tell you that I love you enough.” He growled against her lips, before placing a hand on top of her head and urging her down onto her knees. He could have infinite patience for just about anything if he wanted to, right now though was not one of those times. Xander wanted to see her on her knees and worshiping his cock with that gorgeous, sinful mouth of hers. She always knew what buttons to push to get him to break his composure, it would be embarrassing if it wasn’t so rewarding.  
“You could always tell me more.” Corrin teased as she looked up at him from where she was kneeling between his legs. Shifting her gaze to the hard length she could see straining against the loose pants, the dragon princess wasted no time in freeing his dick. Slit pupils dilated as they watched that perfect rock hard cock spring from his pants. Unable to help herself, she leaned forward nuzzling into the soft golden curls that framed his manhood as she breathed in overwhelming scent of him. The strong smell of sex clouded her mind briefly. Turning her head to the side, she started pressing warm sloppy open mouthed kisses along the side of his shaft, Making her way to the head, Corrin eagerly licked the drop of pre that had already formed. Someone really must be eager this morning.

Xander let out a low groan, which was quickly cut off as his perfect wife tugged hard at the strings of the damn corest. Both her hands had one of the cords wrapped around it and they rested easily on his hips. She would be making good on her promise to tug tighter with each and every thrust he made into that warm wet mouth of hers. He bit his lip as he watched her wrap her lips around him. Her tongue lapping at his head as she pushed forward, taking him further into her mouth. The sight was always exquisite. Watching her swollen lips stretch around his cock, cheeks flushed and hollowed as she sucked him. Rocking his hips forward he pushed further, his cock hitting the back of her throat before pushing further down. 

Corrin could only focus on breathing, as her brothers impressive length made itself home in her mouth. Chest heaving, Corrin lapped at the underside of his dick, and relaxed her throat as he pushed further in. Soon she found her nose buried once more in soft golden curls, as he sheathed himself fully in her. Ruby red eyes teared up at the slight burn, her throat stretching to accommodate him, it was always like this. A calloused thumb shifted down, gently brushing the tear away from her eye. A heady sensation started to flood Corrin’s senses, the strong masculine scent of her husband as she buried her nose in the hair around his shaft. The smell alone always drove her nuts, she was sure it had something to do with her dragon side. The strong spice of Xander's own dragon blood seemed to please the inner beast, assured it that she was mating with someone just as strong as she was. 

Corrin could only whimper in pleasure as Xander decided she had adjusted enough to his thick cock; as he started to make use of her offer to use her mouth how he wanted. The only thing she could do now was let her powerful husband take his pleasure from her. His breath was coming in gasps, face flushed as the garment squeezed more and more air out of him. He looked absolutely magnificent, a perfect specimen of manhood. The corset around his abdomen cut sharply into him, accenting each and every flawlessly sculpted muscle. It was hypnotic to watch each muscle roll under the leather as he fucked her mouth. 

As for Xander, he knew he wasn’t going to last too long. Not with every sensation seemingly amplified by his restricted breathing. Simultaneously sharpening every sensation while making him slowly lose all coherent thought. His vision started to get blurry around the sides as he watched his dick conquer Corrins mouth with a brutality he normally didn’t show her. He mentally cursed, his pace picking up as he watched tears spill down her cheeks and her eyes start to roll back in pleasure. Xander was never sure why she seemed love taking him like this, but he wasn’t about to question whatever made her happy, or for once his luck.

She was about to reach her end, the feeling of her brother using her throat like the leader he was, always overwhelmed her. Corrin struggled for breath as Xander’s large hands pushed her head back down, his thick cock cutting off her airflow once more. Her thighs shook with an effort to keep herself up. She was sure the only thing keeping her upright was Xander's shaft shoved down her esophagus and his hands gripping the back of her head. Corrin could feel her slick dripping down her legs and her pussy clenching around a cock that regretfully wasn’t there. 

Everything seemed to be over much too soon for both of them. Letting go of the last air in his lungs Xander gave a strangled cry as he pushed himself fully down Corrins throat. His strong hands holding her in place as he spilled his seed into her mouth. Blonde head thrown back as he let his wife's welcoming throat milk him. For Corrin, it was over for her the moment the first blast of Xander's cum shot down her throat. She clenched and spasmed on nothing as she came, eyes rolling all the way back as she took it. 

When the both had come back to their senses, Corrin let go of the cords still in her hands. She was a little dazed as she knelt there between her husband's legs, his softening cock still buried in her throat. A small sense of shame filled her as she felt a bit of her husband's seed dribble from her lips, she still couldn’t swallow his whole load. It didn’t seem to bug him though as he pulled out and swiftly knelt down next to her, lazily pressing a kiss against her swollen lips. 

“You are absolutely perfect.” He breathed before kissing her again. 

“You aren’t too bad yourself handsome.” Corrin breathlessly answered back, leaning forward and resting her face on his bare chest. The two knelt there for a moment on the floor, Xanders calloused fingers tracing small patterns on her back. They both needed a bit of time to recover from the intense experience.

A sharp knock interrupted the gentle silence. “Brother what are you doing in there? Training started ten minutes ago.” Came Elise's pouting voice. The two stiffened up as they heard the doorknob rattle as she tried to come. “Hey, why’s the door locked! Are you even in there?”

Both of them remained stock still as they watched the door in silence. Both husband and wife seemed to have forgotten about training. Neither one of them wanted to answer awkward questions that their youngest sister would ask if she caught sight of them. A moment later they heard her huff before the sound of her footsteps faded off down the hallway, presumably to continue her search elsewhere. Chuckling, Xander picked them both off from the floor and the two shared an amused smile. “Well, I guess that means we need to get going.”

“I guess we do.” Corrin gave him a slight smirk. “You put your outfit on wrong though, you’re forgetting your shirt.” She snickered as her normally stoic husband cursed. “Here let me help you.” 

With a little help from Corrin, soon both of them were fully dressed and looking respectable. The only things that might tell of their earlier activities were the red marks still around Corrin's fingers and her still slightly swollen lips. Heading over to the door she made to leave but stopped, remembering her compromise with herself earlier. Turning her head to regard her husband with a hungry look and a smirk. “Tonight husband of mine, you are going to fuck me into the mattress while I wear that front lace corset you like so much, pull as tight as you like. I don’t want to be able to walk straight tomorrow, so take me like the conquering Nohrian Prince you are.” That being said she sashayed out of the room ignoring the groan from behind her.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Marx! Here is the unasked for sequel to the smut I wrote on a whim for /feg/. My life is somehow spiraling out of my control. I hope it isn't too horrible.

Unlike her husband, Corrin was not the most patient person, or the best at waiting. So Corrin had never regretted something she had said as much as she regretted her words that morning. What had been meant as a tease had backfired, royally. She had barely been able to concentrate all day. Any attempt at sneaking off for some relief was quickly thwarted by her husband sending someone to find her with some mundane task, or sweeping her into a crowded area. It wasn’t innocent either. She had caught the small smirk on his face when he had dragged her back to the dining table after her weak excuse of needing to use the restroom. 

So here she was sitting on their bed, waiting for Xander to finish up with whatever he was doing. Biting her bottom lip she rubbed her thighs together trying to get a little friction going. Where the hell was he? He had to be taking his damn time on purpose.

Her mind raced back to the last thing he had whispered in her ear. “I haven’t forgotten your promise earlier little princess.” His hot breath against her sensitive ears made her shudder, while the deep baritone made her a little weak in the knees. “Try to keep your hands to yourself as well. If you start before I get there you won’t be getting my help tonight.” He chuckled, soft blonde curls tickling her face as he pulled away, away from her and their bedroom. 

Shifting on the bed again, Corrin impatiently waited for Xander to come to bed, to come home to her. She had tried reading a book to distract herself earlier, it had only ended up with her staring at the same page for five minutes. Xander’s threat of leaving her to relieve herself that night was very real. The man was made of stone and more stubborn than a goat when he so chose to be. He had made good on a threat only once, that had been a cold week. Corrin had learned very quickly not to call him brother in bed anymore, or ever. Not that she didn’t think it. 

“Oh good, you're still dressed.” Xander interrupted her thoughts as he shut the door. The amusement in his voice was clear as he watched her jump slightly in surprise. “Lost in thought?”

Feeling an embarrassed flush spread across her face, Corrin quickly swept it aside in favor of relief, the end of her suffering was in sight. “What took you so long?” She frowned, leaning back on the bed. “You have a duty to fulfill, promises to help me keep. Here I was thinking the Knight of Nohr would be eager to help his poor wife.” Getting up, she went over to help the blonde prince get out of his clothes. As much as she loved the cut of his figure in that outfit she definitely wanted him out of it now. They would definitely be keeping it around for future use though, even if Xander never touched a ballista again.

“A duty to fulfill?” Xander forced a thoughtful look on his face as he watched his beautiful wife approach, attention momentarily captured by the alluring sway of her hips. “Oh yes, I do seem to recall a promise you made to me this morning.” Now was not the time to be distracted. Though the way her deceptively delicate hands started to help him undress were making a compelling case for distraction. Reaching out, he gently stopped her from unlacing the ballistician corset, pulling her around to his chest. “Now what was it that you promised me? Oh right, you wanted me to fuck you into the mattress while you wearing nothing but my favorite corset. You also mentioned something about pulling it as tight as I could. A little taste of the medicine you gave me this morning perhaps?” The Norhrian Prince greedily took in the sight of his wife. Her eyes seemed to have darkened with a lust he was very familiar with by now. “Was that it?” 

“Almost.” Corrin breathed pressing herself closer to her husband's hard chest. Leaning up on her tiptoes she stretched so she could whisper into his ear. “You forgot the part where you fuck me like the conquering Nohrian Prince you are. Take me so hard I can’t walk straight tomorrow.” She let out a husky laugh as she felt his strong grip tighten a bit on her. “Make it so you have to carry me around.” Mm, and wasn’t that a nice thought. Her handsome husband carrying her around in his arms for the day. She could spend her day buried in his arms, or sitting on his lap while he worked. Those were thoughts for the future though. Corrin was quickly brought back to the present as she felt his sword calloused palms start to push her dress up. Suddenly happy she took the large belt off earlier, it made getting naked that much faster.

Xander let out a hum of appreciation as he pulled the dress over Corrin’s head. The lack of a bra covering her pale tits made it all the better. Tossing the scrap of cloth to the side, he slid a hand up to cup one of those perfect breasts. Running a thumb over a sensitive pink nipple, he chuckled as he watched it harden under his light touch. She certainly seemed to be ready to go tonight. “Well, I better get to work on that shouldn’t I? It seems I have my work cut out for me tonight.” The blonde didn’t give her a chance to reply as he leaned down and captured Corrin's eager mouth with his own. 

The two of them kissed for a moment, each of them fighting for control. Normally it was more of a battle, Corrin was just too riled up though. Winning didn’t matter all that much right now. All she wanted was the relief for the throbbing ache between her legs. She whined as her husband pulled away, leaning forward in an attempt to catch his mouth once more. 

“Have patience little princess.” Xander ran his thumb over her kiss swollen lips before pulling away and heading over to the closet doors. “Now where do you keep your corsets?” He asked as he pulled them open and scanned the clothing inside. He ignored her frustrated groan, hiding his smirk as he listened to her make her way over to him. Stealing himself, he ignored her wrapping her arms around him, the press of her face between his shoulder blades. “That isn’t very helpful love.” He chided as he began to riffle through her clothing, ignoring her clever fingers as they started to undo his clothing again. It didn’t take him long to find his favorite, she wore it often enough. Xander had a feeling that after tonight, he was going to have problems seeing her in it.

While he had been searching, Corrin had removed the harness and corset. “Arms up Corrin.” Xander ordered gently turning to face his wife. He felt his cock stir in interest as she stretched her arms over her head, showing off the curves and lean musculature of her body. Taking a deep breath, he quickly swooped down and stole an eager kiss. Slipping the black fabric of the corset over her head, he pulled it down just under her perky breasts. Xander didn’t even bother to adjust it, or pull the strings so it at least fit her. Instead he let it rest loosely around her stomach and just under the curve of her bosom. “Now don’t you look lovely.” He breathed, taking in the sight of her as he slowly walked her backwards towards their bed. 

Corrin herself was starting to feel a little frustrated. Xander was still pretty much fully dressed and he seemed to be in no rush to get things going. All the while, she was getting more and more worked up. The truth of the matter was, she had never truly come down from her high that morning. She had been running hot all day, every little touch or brush against her husband's body seemed to stoke her fires even more. Corrin let out a sigh of relief as she felt her backside hit the edge of their bed. Stretching her arms up she wrapped them around her brothers well muscled shoulders and pulled herself up to kiss him eagerly again. 

It was perfection itself as she felt Xander’s hands grab her buttox and hoist her higher up. Eagerly she wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding her already wet sex against his half hard and frustratingly clothed cock. Already she was panting for breath against his lips. She felt a growl vibrate through his chest as he pushed her down into the soft covers. Corrin was unable to keep a smirk from playing across her lips as Xander leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head with a small curse. The moment fresh skin was revealed her hands were fervently running over the hard muscle of his abdomen, his pecs, or any other bit of skin she could touch. She loved feeling the coiled strength in her husband's body, hard muscle that was always hidden under armor or layers of clothes. Rocking her hips up, she enjoyed the friction against her aching cunt as she tried to encourage him to remove his pants as well. Xander wasn’t having any of it though. Instead he just leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against her temple, as he took the lace ties to her corset in one of his hands. 

Gently pulling on the lace ties of his wife bodice; Xander watched as fabric adjusted to rest snugly against her chest, tight enough to fit her but not enough to restrict her breathing in anyway. Leaning back to take in the sight of her. Xander let his mind wander back to the plans he had made for her tonight. She wasn’t the only one affected by her promise earlier that morning. Unlike his wife though, Xander was a patient man when he wanted to be.

Leaning back down again, he took the tip of one of her ears in his mouth. Enjoying the moan that escaped her lips as he nibbled on the sensitive cartilage. Those sensitive ears were one of her biggest weak points. Still, he wasn’t going to focus on them too much, he had other parts of her to tease, like those pretty pink nipples of hers. Trailing kisses down her neck, making a brief stop to suck a bruise just under her chin. Xander made a slow path down to her breasts. One of his favorite things about this corset was the way it pushed those sensitive pillows up, presenting them to him like an offering. Not wanting to waste another moment, he wrapped his lips around one of those deliciously pink buds. Rolling his tongue around the hardening nipple, occasionally grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh. 

The low moan that escaped Corrins kiss swollen lips was music to the Nohrian Prince’s ears. Xander loved spoiling Corrin. He loved watching her come completely undone for him. He loved watching the blissful look spread across her face as he coaxed her to another orgasm. The feeling of her shuddering thighs around him. Or the moment when she just couldn’t hold her cries of pleasure in anymore and it all just came spilling out. Most of all, he loved the fact that he was doing something other than war. Putting himself to work in bringing pleasure, instead of the pain that he brought to so many people. The fact that he was bringing such crashing pleasure to Corrin made it all the better. Beneath him Corrin arched her back into his mouth as he got to work sucking a new bruise on the supple warm flesh. The Crown Prince felt a spike of satisfaction as he felt her bury her hands in his golden curls, tugging him over to her neglected breast.

Warm puffs of breath over the wet trails of spit where Xander had run his tongue sent shivers down Corrin's spine. She felt the warm rumble in his chest as he planted one last open mouthed kiss on the underside of her breast before moving over to the next one. A soft nip of teeth on her nipple had her pressing him closer. Oh he was such a tease to her. Corrin arched her back into his mouth once more, fingers tangling in silky golden locks. The dragon princess loved Xander’s talented mouth. Still, as good as it was, and it was oh so good, she wanted something more. Grinding her hips up she rubbed her slit against the hard muscles of his stomach. His defined abs providing a bit of the friction she was craving, a hint of relief for her.

A bit of relief that was quickly taken away, as Xander pulled the strings for the cinch around her waist. Corrin gasped for air as it suddenly became just a bit harder to breath, the solid warmth that Xander provided moved away from her. Corrin's red eyes widened as she looked up at her husband, betrayal on etched on her face. 

“Now, now, no need to be hasty Corrin.” 

She loved the way her name sounded coming from him, the way it rolled off his tongue. What the dragon princess didn’t appreciate though the look on her husband's face; like she was a small child who had done something wrong. “I love you Xander, but I have been waiting all day for this.” She might love him, but she also knew him. If he wanted to, he could tease her all day without a thought to his own pleasure. It was something that grated on her nerves at times. Sometimes she wanted him to take his pleasure from her. It didn’t seem fair that he spoiled her so much and wouldn’t allow her to reciprocate as much as she wanted to.

“You have been waiting all day for this?” Keeping the lace ties firmly in one hand, he reached up and gently cupped one of her breasts, loving the way it perfectly fit in the palm of his hand. 

Growling she arched her hips up again, big mistake, as that pulled those strings just a bit tighter. A gasp spilled past her lips as she felt her breath start to come just a bit faster, her heart speeding up just a bit in her chest. “No, not there.” She managed to gasp out.

Xander raised an eyebrow at Corrin's words. He felt a bit of heat coil in his belly though as she arched up under him, the dark fabric of the cinch tightening just a bit more. She really did cut a superb figure in anything. Still, he knew what she really wanted, he wanted to make her beg for it though. He would never deny her anything she asked for, that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy making her ask for it though. “Not there? Hmm, maybe here?” He slid his hand down to rest on her belly. 

While that wasn’t where she wanted her husband's hand to end up. Corrin couldn’t help the small flutter of her heart as her mind briefly conjured up an image of that hand on a much larger swell of her stomach. Biting her bottom lip she shook her head, both to clear her thoughts and to deny his words. Someday in the future, not now though, now she needed that hand lower. “Lower.” She gasped out. Red eyes eagerly watched as her husband's sword roughened hand slowly slipped down. An attempt at sucking in a breath was cut short as his fingers gently ran over her pussy lips. She felt a little light headed as she struggled to regain her breath and answer him. “There, there!” She gasped out as she licked her lips, eyes glued to his fingers. “I want you there.”

“Here? It is awfully warm.” Xander commented as he took in the desperate form of his wife. He had hardly done anything to her and she was already this eager. She must have truly been waiting all day for this. Deciding to give her a bit of relief, the Crown Prince pressed his fingers between her wet and flushed lips. The sharp cry that escaped Corrin's mouth went straight to his groan, once loose pants were now tight and getting just a little uncomfortable. 

Encouraged by her reaction, he rubbed his fingers lazily over her sex as he watched Corrin struggle to push herself further on them. “You’re awfully wet for so little touching.” Xander enjoyed the flush that appeared on pale skin at his comment. Careful to keep his fingers away from her slit, he found the little nub that always had her bucking against his hand or mouth whenever he touched it. 

“Is this where you wanted me to touch you?” Xander asked, watching her writhe under him. It was just perfect, seeing her like this had to be the most wondrous sight in the world. Corrin was always so responsive to his touches. Always trying to find a way to be closer, even when they were children. When he had first met her she had taken one look at him before letting out a cry and then clinging to him like a limpet. The few times he had slept at the tower he could usually count on her creeping into his bed at sometime during the night. Her absolute insistence on him teaching her swordplay. Anything she could do to get closer to him she had always found a way to do so. Xander had always suspected in the back of his mind that Corrin loved sex so much because that was as close as they could possibly get. Shaking his head to clear his mind, Xander focused back on the task at hand, fulfilling his naughty wife's earlier demands.

Corrin could barely make out what Xander was saying the moment he started to rub little circles around her clit. Her world was spiraling, the slightly constricted airflow was making everything rush higher and higher. Embarrassingly early, she let out a cry and her walls clamped down on an unsatisfying nothing, as she came for the second time of the day. Panting for breath, she came back to her senses. The calming feeling of Xander’s strong hand soothingly running along her shaking thighs helped ground her, the lace strings held like the reigns of his horse in his other hand.

“You really must have been suffering through the day if that was all it took.” Xander chuckled before leaning in and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. 

“All day. I have wanted you in me all day.” Corrin moaned when they separated. “Please, get in me.”

“Not yet love. Unfortunately for you I am not quite done with you yet.” She let out a frustrated moan at that. Xander just smiled down at his wife before kissing her temple once more. A sharp tug on the corset was all that signaled that her recovery time was over. 

Everything was ramped right back up the moment Corrin felt Xander’s talented tongue take a long lick along her sex. Her hands immediately shot back into golden curls. She needed to hold onto something, anything. Fingers clenching and unclenching in his sleek hair, uncaring if it was probably just a tad painful for him. Pushing her hips up she forced Xanders face further into her greedy pussy, trying to get more of that wonderful tongue. 

Whenever Xander’s was between her legs like this she couldn’t help the sounds that spilled from her lips. Nothing was too embarrassing, compliments and encouragement flowed like wine as she let him know just how good to her he was. Forcing her eyes open, when had they closed? She turned her gaze towards the bright curls, nearly cumming again as she caught his gaze while he gave a particularly clever stroke of his tongue. She could feel the pleased smile on his face before that wonderful tongue pressed into her slit. Finally! Finally something was in her. Not what she wanted, this was more of an appetizer for what was going to come later. All she could do was ride her husbands talented tongue as she started the upward spiral once more. 

Between her legs, Xander felt a wave of satisfaction as Corrin's sweet cunt seemed to turn into a faucet for him. Humming his satisfaction, the vibrations causing milky white thighs to squeeze him closer to her dripping snatch. He loved pleasing her like this, she couldn’t hide anything from him when went down on her. The beautiful dragon princess seemed to lose any sort of filter on her mouth as words tumbled out of trembling lips. Xander pushed his tongue further into her twitching pussy, as he took a deep inhale of her unique musk. Something about her scent always drove him crazy, she had tried to explain it once that it was their dragon blood. He honestly hadn’t cared all that much. Xander supposed it did explain why she loved to bury her nose right up against his shaft, or into his neck. Xander had never been one for the gods. They never helped him, and he wasn’t all that keen on helping them. To him Corrin was his goddess. Pleasing her was like his own form of worshiping at the altar. If this is how priests felt when they said their prayers to their forgotten gods then he couldn’t blame them.

Xander did his best to keep up with the fevered encouragements that spilled from Corrin’s lips. Her begging for him to lick deeper, or to suck on her clit. Sometimes, it was just best to let her ride his face as she started to succumb to her own pleasure. When he was down here like this, it was easy to tell when his lover was getting close. The clenching of her inner walls around his tongue, the way her juices started to flow more swiftly, he couldn’t forget how vocal she tended to get the closer she got. Just as he felt her about to reach her peak, he decided to give her a little help. a sharp tug to the laces that were starting to cinch her in pretty tight. Her cry was cut off as she came, hands shoving him hard into her sex. The only thing he could really do was ride out her orgasm, as trembling legs did their best to hold him there.

When he could free himself again, Xander raised himself up onto his knees taking in the glazed look on Corrin's face. Licking some of the remaining juices from his lips, Xander decided that even he couldn’t wait any longer. The way she was just falling apart this evening, she must have been riled up all day. With a curse he clumsily started to undo the laces to his own britches. It was a lot harder to do with only one hand. Finally he managed to free his trapped cock, the sheer relief upon freeing himself from the confines of his pants was immense. It was a bit of a struggle, but he managed to wiggle his way out of the garment, happily tossing it over his shoulder. Letting out a thankful sigh he leaned back, waiting for Corrin to come back to him. She had been wanting his cock all day, he wasn’t going to let her miss it when he finally sheathed himself inside of her. 

It took Corrin a lot longer to recover from her vicious orgasm. Maybe it was the restricted breath? She was left panting for breath as the sharp boning dug into her. It was that slight bit of pain that focused her back into the present. The flushed face of her husband, his statuesque body leaning over her once more.

“Welcome back Corrin.” He murmured, small smile teasing his lips. He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. 

Corrin smiled in the kiss returning it lazily. “You are much too good to me.” She whispered against his lips. She wasn’t sure she could get much louder, unsure if she could get enough air into her lungs to speak any louder. 

I am not nearly good enough for you. Xander wanted to say, he didn’t want to get in that argument again though. Not when he was desperately hard and Corrin was oh so willing under him. Instead he just kissed her forehead and pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Using his free hand Xander encouraged Corrin to wrap her legs around his waist, something she happily complied with. Groaning slightly as she rubbed her dripping pussy along his hard length. He could feel the warmth radiating from her core as his cock slid between those flushed lips. Still, he was going to be the one in charge from here on out. She had asked for the conquering Nohrian Prince? Well, he most certainly was going to give it to her.

Corrin let out a startled gasp as the corsets strings were tugged hard, her back arching off the bed in surprise. Struggling for breath, red eyes turned wide with surprise towards Xander, she almost swallowed her tongue when she saw the look on his face. She had seen that look before. It was the look he wore when he was playing his part of First Prince of Nohr. Not the loving husband and brother so few people ever saw. Unconsciously she felt her insides clench just a bit under that fierce gaze. She shuddered at the chuckle that escaped him, the I-am-better-then-you look only someone with royal blood could pull off sending shivers down her spine.

“You asked for the conquering Nohrian Prince? You are going to get your wish tonight.” Xander leaned back and looked down at what he was going to make his tonight, forcing himself into that mindset. Corrin was flushed and panting on their sheets, breasts heaving as she struggled to breath around the cinch. Holding the lace like the reigns of his horse, Xander gave another short tug on them, more of a reminder than anything. Under him Corrin’s hips arched up and her legs tugged him closer, sliding his cock deliciously against her slick opening. “I do hope your ready, because I plan on fulfilling your promise and then some.” With that, he slid his hand from her hips and took hold of his dick lining it up with her entrance. Not waiting to see if she was indeed ready, he started to push forward into that perfectly tight and unbearably hot cunt of hers. An invading force that would stop at nothing until it was satisfied.

The moment Corrin felt Xander push in, she felt something inside of her just melt. This, this was what she wanted, the slight twinge as she was forced to accept his much too large, but oh so perfect cock. All day she had wanted to feel him press into her. Wanting him to practically split her in half when he finally seated himself in her, where he belonged. She loved the slight burn as he pushed in further, going further and further in. The unbearably full feeling inside as he finally sheathed himself, heavy balls pressed up against her backside. Letting out a contented sigh, the deep ache inside of her at last being sated. “Thank you.” She murmured. 

Xander knew he had made a promise to take her hard, he had to take a moment to gather himself though. Every time he entered her it was like this. Her hot walls spasming eagerly around him, almost sucking him in. Looking down at her he caught a small tear in her eye, a small breathless thank you escaping her lips. He wanted nothing more than to go back to the role of loving husband and wipe that tear away. That wasn’t what his Little Princess wanted though, and he always wanted to give her want she wanted. Instead he pulled out, punishing her small cry of protest with a sharp tug at the laces. Keeping just the head in, he took one last look at his wife before surging forward burying himself inside, setting a demanding pace on her defenseless cunt.

Corrin was lost just a few thrusts in. Xander was taking no prisoners as he plowed into her. All she could do was buck and squirm under him. Unintelligible cries escaping her lips as he rode her like he was breaking in a horse. Her reigns the lace corset strings pulled tight in his hands. Each powerful thrust pushing her back further on the bed while each tug of the laces drew her back in. She couldn’t breath anymore, airflow pretty much nonexistent as she attempted to gasp for breath. 

A certain form of clarity came to her oxygen starved mind. The only thing grounding her down to reality was the feeling of her husband taking his pleasure from her. Each time he buried himself in her, she could feel the bond between them growing. Invisible ties that were already wound so tightly between them becoming knotted and impossible to undo. She was spiraling once more, climbing higher and higher in her pleasure. Just as she was about to reach her peak something snapped and all of a sudden she could breath again. That moment of clarity lost. 

Gasping she felt air rush back into tired lungs as her pleasure stopped its mad rush to the top. Above her Xander let out a harsh curse. Focusing her vision, she watched as he threw the broken strings off to the side. ‘Oh, so that’s why I can breath again.’ The thought drifted through her head. 

He hardly paused as he grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder. Just because he couldn’t reign her in anymore didn’t mean he was going to stop. The new angle drew a scream from Corrin’s swollen lips, as she tried to buck hard under him. She didn’t get a chance though as a hand gripped her hips hard. His strength was easy enough to hold her to his pace, slamming hard into her as he took what was his. Xander’s own breath was coming to him hard now, the new angle causing her to clamp hard around him, making it harder to focus. Now that she could draw in enough breath her pleasured cries echoed through their bedchamber, drowning out his own harsh breathing and the slap of their flesh. 

His cock was unbearably hard, he wanted so badly to release his seed deep in her belly. He wasn’t quite allowed to though, not yet. Focusing on his wife's beautiful body, and not just how she so perfectly took his cock. Xander watched as her breasts bounced at each thrust, he focused on her shaking thighs, on her thoroughly flushed and debauched expression. He could hold out a little longer to give her what she wanted.

Corrin herself was on the verge of tumbling off the edge. The way her husband was using her body, how deep he reached with every thrust. It was simply heaven. It wasn’t the most pleasurable sex she had ever had, but the sheer roughness of it all made up for it in spades. How he was just taking what he wanted from her, uncaring if the thrusts were just a little to hard, or if she would have hand-prints on her hips and thighs from his harsh grip. Xander was truly conquering her, making her his own and she loved it. “Take me Xander. Make me yours.” She rasped as she clenched around him. Corrin wanted him to know just how much she appreciated him. The dragon princess wanted him to mark her as his, just like she wanted to mark him as hers. Suddenly she gave a startled cry as the angle abruptly changed again and she was brought into a fierce and demanding kiss.

At Corrin’s words Xander let out a low growl surging forward, practically bending her in half as he crashed his mouth to hers. Panting against her lips he pressed their sweaty foreheads together, both of them now struggling to hold it together. His own thrusts were no longer at the even pace they were earlier. Now just frantically seeking the heat and friction that her body provided. Around him he could feel her walls spasming, both of them in a race to see who would finish first. 

Neither of them could be sure which one reached their end first, the first one to cum tipping the other over the edge. It was all a rush of sloppy kisses, frantic thrusts, ragged breath, and fevered words of adoration. Xander collapsed onto Corrin, his weight sending them crashing into the soft mattress beneath them as he emptied himself into her waiting depths.

Corrin came back around to the feeling of her husband softly stroking her face, a gentle smile softening his own features. Giving him a shaky smile of her own, she moved her hand up to brush a lock of his hair from his face. His normally golden hair was a rich honey colour, damp with sweat, she was sure hers was just as bad. They were still so close, her own heaving chest pressed against his, he was still buried in her, their legs intertwined with each other. As much as she loved the sex, and she really did. Something about these close moments together, both of them coming down from the highs of the other, it always struck a chord with her. She loved being close to others, it was just Xander she sought out the most. Being like this, his warm hard body pressing close, him still buried in her, it was one of her favorite feelings in the world.

“Are you feeling better now little princess?” Xander teased leaning a bit into her hand as it cupped his cheek. “I hope I fulfilled my duty to your satisfaction.” 

Shifting a bit under him she winced slightly as his cock moved inside of her. Oh, she was definitely going to be feeling this tomorrow. Smiling at him, she leaned up and placed her own gentle kiss on his lips, ignoring her aching muscles and tired body. “You were absolutely perfect.” 

Xander hummed slightly in acknowledgement as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, tiredly nibbling on the flesh there. “Give me a moment and I will draw a bath for us.” He whispered into her neck. They were both a mess, as much as he wanted to just go to sleep right now; he did not relish the thought of waking up covered in their mess in the morning. He just needed to relax for a moment in Corrin’s arms, her hands rubbing his back absentmindedly. When he tried to get up a moment later her arms tightened around him while shaky legs weakly attempted to wrap around him once more. “Corrin?” 

“I don’t want you to leave.” It was her turn to bury her face in his shoulder.

Sighing he sat up, pulling her with him and rubbed her back soothingly. She always clung to him like this, he probably should have expected it after today though. “I am only going to be gone for a moment, we can bathe together.” He offered, hoping that would placate her. It didn’t seem to work though as she shook her head against him. 

“No.” 

His eyebrow rose in question as he watched the tips of her ears flush. “No what love?”

Corrin didn’t know why she was so embarrassed to answer, working her courage up she replied embarrassedly. “No, I don’t want you to leave me.” So she wouldn’t have to repeat herself, Xander could be very dense at times, Corrin squeezed her legs around him. The dragon princess wasn’t quite sure why it was suddenly so important to her that he stay inside. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, she was sore and tired. She just didn’t want him to leave.

Even with Corrin's hint, it did take Xander a second to get her meaning. “Oh,” He could feel the flush spread across his cheeks. “Oh.” He certainly was a poet right now. What did you say when someone said that to you though? The two of them sat there in silence. Eventually though Xander sighed. Reaching down he pulled his wife's legs more firmly around him. That settled, he shifted his hand down and stroked himself as best as he could while still mostly inside of her. It wasn’t all that pleasant, still too soon for it to really feel good. It was enough for him to bring him back to fullness though. Assured he wouldn’t slip out of her during their short trip to the tub he picked her up and they made their way off the bed.

“Thank you.” Corrin whispered in a shaky breath as she felt her ever accommodating husband fill her silly need. Clinging to him tightly, she held on as he sat them down on the edge of the tub, slowly turning the knobs to start filling the large basin. Helping as best as she could, the two of them got into the filling tub. Corrin laid across Xander chest as he leaned against the back of the tub. Large calloused hands ran soothingly up her back. “You know I love your more than anyone else right?” It was suddenly important that he knew that. 

Xander sighed as Corrin spoke. “I know. You’re the most important thing in my life.” He felt Corrin stiffen slightly under him, ruby red eyes turning to stare at him in wonder. 

“More than Nohr?”

“I would burn Nohr to the ground a thousand times for you.” It was strange to say it, he dedicated so much of his life to his country. A country that even he knew would bleed him dry one day. The fact was, as much as he loved Nohr, he simply couldn’t live if Corrin wasn’t there with him in some form. The two of them didn’t say anything after Xander’s confession, nothing else really needed to be said. They soaked in the tub, taking as much comfort from the other as they could. It was a long road ahead of them, but they wouldn’t be taking it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write more for this. I might not. If you have any suggestions feel free to offer them. Who knows, I might do them.
> 
> As always constructive criticism is loved. I can't get better if I don't know what to work on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started as a smut request and just keeps going. When will the roller coaster end?

It had been a busy few weeks or so for both Corrin and Xander. Barely able to even say good morning to each other before being swept away. Corrin knew that there would be times that they would hardly see each other, she was ok with that. The thing was that she had never had something weighing on her mind like this before. Xander's declaration was still ringing in her head. ‘Does he really care about me more?’ She wondered. ‘Do I want him to love me more?’ That right there was the scary thought. Her husband was the most important person to her, she did love him more than anything. The thing was, she had always kind of assumed that Nohr would always come first. She was ok with that, his dedication to his country and his duty was one of the things that Corrin loved the most about him. She had known what she was getting into when they had first started this relationship way back when. It didn’t feel right for her to be the number one spot for some reason. No, that wasn’t quite right, it was a completely overwhelming feeling.

What she really needed to do get some time alone with him. Which was why the other day she had cornered Laslow and Peri. It hadn’t been difficult to get a promise out of them to ensure no one would come and interrupt them the next day. So here she was, for once awake before her husband, nerves had kept waking her up through the night. Usually when she was like this she would press her fingers into one of her bruises, usually an unknowing gift from long training sessions with her husband. She had developed the habit a long time ago. The slight twinge of pain usually focused her, or brought her thoughts around to Xander. Usually thinking of the prince gave her a warm and comfortable feeling. Memories of him visiting and keeping her company when she was younger. His gentle voice as he taught her how to use a blade. Right now though the memories weren't helping. Her normal source of comfort happened to be the cause of her stress. 

Sighing, she pressed her face into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. The warm masculine scent helped a bit more then a press to her bruises. The unfortunate side effect being how his masculine aura brought her mind around to other more pleasurable things. Corrin could feel the familiar trickle of arousal start to coil in her belly. ‘Stop it, this isn't helping you think.’ The dragon princess scolded herself. That didn't really stop her from nuzzling into him just a bit more. The deep inhales both calming her nerves and making her all the more excited. She wanted more of that smell. She wanted to be buried in it. Humming, she glanced up at Xander to ensure he was still sleeping as she slid down his bare chest, fingers already undoing the drawstrings of his sleeping pants. Surely an idea would come to her about how to bring up that topic later. She had all day to figure it out, besides this would be a good way to wake get overworked husband up, start him in a more relaxed mood. 

Now that she was eye level with her prize, Corrin nosed greedily at the thin fabric. Even with the cloth in the way the strong masculine scent was much stronger here. Exhibiting not an ounce of patience, Corrin pulled away. Reaching in his clothes to pull him out while her other hand tugged the offending garment further down his hips. The dragon hybrid had to swallow down a small bit of drool at the sight, her prince might not be hard yet, but his cock was always a welcoming sight. Sneaking another glance up to see if she had awakened her slumbering husband, a grin tugged at Corrin’s lips when she saw he was still asleep. That was a good, the man needed rest. She wasn't going to be doing much, she just wanted to clear her mind a bit and her husband's comforting scent helped her. With that shaky logic in her mind, she buried her nose in the soft curls at the base of his cock, a soft hum of appreciation escaping her. 

‘Hmm, much better.’ Gently pushing Xander’s muscular thighs further apart in order to make room for herself as she settled down between his legs. Maybe she should have a bit of a taste as well? Surely he would wake up if she started to suck or lick his cock, his balls though.... they looked so full, and it really was a shame he hasn't had the chance to empty them, preferably down her throat or into her cunt. Maybe she could give them a little love? Corrin might not be thinking all that straight at the moment, a little drunk on the strong masculine smell of her husband. This had probably been their longest dry spell ever since they had been married. So without any further thought, she was gently sucking the delicate flesh into her mouth, carefully bathing them with her tongue. It was simply marvellous, they, like Xander's cock felt wonderful in her mouth. She truly did love pleasuring her lover with her mouth, even if she didn't get much physical stimulation from it. A spike of triumph went through her as she watched his cock stir to life. She would get to that in a bit, right now though she wasn't quite done with his balls yet, they were so full and she wanted them to stay that way, nice and full, ready to pump her full of Xander's warm seed. 

Corrin was so absorbed in her self appointed duty, that she didn't really notice the subject of her attention had woken up. Xander couldn't say he was upset at being woken up in such a way. The heat of Corrin mouth as she suckled at him as if he was some sort of treat. No, he certainly wasn't going to complain about being woken up like this. The sight and feeling of his wife happily worshiping his balls more than made up for being woken up. Instead he just blinked bleary, brandy coloured eyes down at her before letting out a groan tossing his head back into his pillow. ‘This is nice.’ Xander absently mused as he let Corrin’s soft tongue work on him. That wasn't a common thought that entered his mind.

Letting his hand slide down, he gently rested it on the top of her head, tangling calloused fingers in her silky hair. There was no pressure in his movement, no weight behind it, just an encouraging gesture letting his wife know he was awake. A pleasured groan escaping his throat letting her know he was appreciating her work. Corrin must not have sensed that he was awake, so caught up in her own little world that she jumped slightly. Xander tried not to be disappointed as her wet, hot and oh so wonderful mouth left him. Instead he gave her a small smile as she lifted her head a bit, chin resting low on his hip, next to his dick, and gave him a small smile of her own. Oh what a sight that was, her swollen spit slick lips pulled apart a bit while her cheek rubbed against the full length of his cock. “Good morning little princess.” He managed to rumble out. Oh, he could definitely get used to waking up like this.

“Good morning.” Corrin returned, her face heating up a bit. “Sorry I woke you up.” She murmured. That didn't really stop her from sliding her hand up and gently cupping his testicles, the velvety soft skin felt so good in her hands. Sighing she rubbed her cheek against the now stiff flesh of his dick. Missing the taste in her mouth, Corrin turned her head rubbing her lips against the solid pillar of flesh. The dragon princess smiled a bit as she felt Xander's hand tighten in her hair, pressing her just a bit closer.

“I don't mind waking up like this.” Nohr’s First Prince muttered as he watched her work on him, Gods it felt so good. Unfortunately for Xander, he had a problem of indeed looking a gift horse in the mouth. As good as this felt, he couldn't help but wonder what the reason was. “What is the occasion though Corrin?” He grunted out as she moved her lips up his shaft to mouth around his head.

Now this was the taste that she wanted. This combined with the uniquely male scent of her husband had her eyes shutting in bliss as she took him further in her mouth, completely ignoring his question. Right now she was busy, and she really didn't want to answer that. No, all she wanted to do right now was have Xander's perfect cock buried down her throat as she sucked him off. Corrin's mind was made up. She let out a groan as she got a stronger taste of him, precum dribbling out. Wanting to get more of that, she sucked harder on his tip, running the flat of her tongue over it, eagerly lapping up any bit of his essence that spilled out. 

Cursing slightly, Xander tugged at Corrin’s hair in attempt to pull her off of him. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but damn it he didn’t want to spill down her throat. What didn’t help was that Corrin had no interest in leaving his cock. Xander almost gave up when in an attempt to stay on him, she surged forward taking him all the way down. “Damn it Corrin.” Xander hissed not able to stop the small buck of his hips at the sudden wet heat enveloping his length. He laid there for a moment, his cock buried down her throat, warm tongue lapping at his shaft and her lips curling into a smile around him. “Damn it Corrin.” Grunting slightly as she let out a content purr around him, hungrily suckling at his dick.

Happy that she had won her husband over, Corrin did her best to relax her throat as she nuzzled her nose into the soft golden curls that framed her prize. Rubbing her legs together she felt slick smear over her thighs, it was such a shame. Sucking him off, it was one of the first things she had learned to do to pleasure him. The only problem with it though was how empty it made her cunt feel. If he took control, she could usually sneak a hand down there and relieve some of the tension, at the moment she just didn’t have a free hand. Oh well, she wasn’t going to give this up, Corrin was determined to have him spill his thick load in her mouth. With the way he was twitching and how his balls were tightening in her hands she had a feeling that would be soon. 

A harsh tug on her hair, much rougher than Xander usually was with her, and his hurried words made her pause though.“Your cunt Corrin. Damn it I want to release inside of you!” 

He wanted to release in her pussy? A soft pulse between her legs reminded her that she very much enjoyed his manhood buried in her cunt. She was already sucking him though. Corrin didn’t really want to lose the warm, heavy weight of his cock on her tongue and down her throat. He was so full as well, she was sure he hadn’t had any release since the last time they made love, she didn’t want that to go to waste. It had been so long since she had tasted his cum on her tongue.

Her mind was made up for her though, during her deliberation Xander managed to pull her off of him. Mouth now empty the dragon princess let out a cry at the loss. It wasn’t all bad though as Xander started to pull her up on his body. Soon she was sitting on his lap, his cock trapped between her pussy lips and his stomach. Oh, this was a different position, they didn’t normally do this one. Rubbing his cock between her pussy lips, slick mixing with saliva as she enjoyed the friction. Xander had been right, he really did need to cum in her cunt. She distractedly thought as she rubbed her slit and clit against the hard shaft. He wasn’t even in yet and she was already this wet. 

Sighing happily, she lifted her hips up a bit and took his cock in hand, doing her best to position him at her entrance. With a small whimper she forced herself down, his blunt head entering her with a slight ‘pop’. “Ah, big.” Corrin cried as she started to force him in deeper. Normally his fingers would have been buried in her coaxing her open, or his tongue getting her so slick and eager she was begging for it. This was new though, she hadn’t taken him in a few weeks and he always had pushed her walls to the limit. Right now though it felt like she was taking him in again for the first time, less painful but she felt just as tight. 

Chest heaving as she slowly slid down him, forcing her body to accept the welcome intruder, she bit her lip and looked down at Xander’s face. It seemed like he hadn’t exactly taken into account how tight she would be either. His mouth was slightly open but his intense gaze was locked on her, watching her finally take him in. A small grunt escaped him as she seated herself fully on his hard cock. His hands coming to rest on her hips, gently helping her stay up. Panting for breath Corrin stayed still as she adjusted to him being back inside. The combination of the angle and the lack of preparation made him feel especially large. Settling down on her new perch, Corrin gave a pleased smile at him lifting her hips up just a bit making sure Xander had a good view of their joining before setting into a slow pace.

For his part Xander wasn’t quite sure he was in heaven or hell. His beautiful and oh so perfect wife felt like some sort of exquisite torture around him. Holding back from thrusting up into that welcoming heat was going to be a lot harder than he had expected. It was worth it to watch her work herself on him, rocking her hips, picking up the pace as her body hungrily took him in. What a sight it was watching his cock disappear into the her wet tight core. Soft cries were escaping her swollen lips. she panted his name as she picked up the pace, driving herself urgently onto him. Keeping a firm hold on her hips, helping her keep the rhythm she had set herself. Even if he hadn’t woken up to her sucking him off he wouldn’t be able to last very long. Not with the way she was going, her breasts bouncing as she started to slam down on him, giving a little grind as she seated herself, giving her pussy a good stir. Xander had seen many things in his life but this had to be one of the best ones. 

Feeling a small rush of power as she watched Xander pretty much come undone beneath her, she started to understand why he loved turning her into such a mess. It was almost as good as the cock inside of her, watching the stoic man just relax under her ministrations. Leaning forward, a shout escaping her at the new angle, she rested her palms on his strong chest. The extra support was very much needed, his guiding hands and the new angle were just perfect; plus she could get a better look at his face as he came undone beneath her, came undone for her. Digging her fingers into the strong muscle she panted for breath, not holding back anything as she set about working an orgasm out of her handsome husband. “Come on Xander. Fill me up love.” Encouraging him to do just that, she squeezed her already tight walls around him, wanting to feel the warmth of his essence flood her sensitive snatch. 

She was not disappointed as Xander winced and his loose grip on her hips tightened as he thrust into her, making sure he released nice and deep. Greedy eyes took in the gorgeous sight of Xander as he came inside her. A needy whimper escaping her as she squeezed around him, helping milk him as he poured his seed deep inside of her. His steely grip held her down on him, not that she wanted to go anywhere, all she could do was give him light kisses and small praises as he came back to her. 

When he opened his eyes again Xander gave a small smile to Corrin, a large hand sliding up from her hip to cup her cheek and pull her into a gentle kiss. When he pulled away he raised a golden eyebrow at her. “I know I have said it before, and I will say it again, I love you.” He purred happily against her lips. Sliding his hand away, he held her still as it slid down between her legs. Before she could protest he slowly started to rub circles around the swollen bud hidden in her folds. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Corrin gasped and tried to squirm under his ministrations. Xander would never be so selfish as to just take his own pleasure without returning the favor to her. It seemed it didn’t take much either, a few soft words of encouragement and she was collapsing atop him her walls clenching around his still buried length. Rubbing circles on her back, he waited for her to come back to him. 

“Hm, forgive me for waking you up?” Corrin teased as she came back around, nuzzling herself back into his neck as she rested across his chest. 

A deep laugh rumbled through him, Corrin enjoying the slight vibrations in his chest as he responded. “I can safely say that was the best way I have ever been woken.” They lay there for a moment, just basking in the nearness of the other one, eventually Xander broke the silence. “Corrin, I feel like I am missing something here. As much as I did enjoy that,” Turning his head he pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “I do have to ask what brought that on. Please do not take that as a form of protest, I would greatly enjoy waking to that again.” In the back of his mind he was already making plans on waking her in a similar way. Whatever her reason was, it certainly made the day start off better.

Even if she knew this question was coming, Corrin couldn’t help but stiffen a bit in his arms. Releasing a breath, the dragon princess buried her nose into Xander's neck and took another long inhale of his masculine scent. Shifting a bit she made to pull herself off of his cock, only to be stopped by his grip on her hips tightening. A soft exclamation of surprise sounded from her, Xander wasn’t usually one to try to keep himself buried in her. Focusing herself, a much harder task when she still had him inside of her. She still had a question to answer didn’t she? Licking her lips nervously she pushed herself up a bit so she could look at him while she spoke. “Last time we were together, when we were in the tub.”

A familiar frown graced Xander’s stern features as he tried to recall what exactly she was talking about. It did not take long, that had certainly been a memorable night. “Yes I remember.” He answered, not quite sure where this was going right now.

“Ah, good.” Shifting nervously, the full feeling was actually somewhat reassuring. “Right, um, you said that you loved me more than Nohr. That you would burn the country you loved a thousand times for me. What, I… I don't believe it. Nohr means so much to you. What could you possibly have meant by telling me that.” It had been bugging her. Nohr meant everything to Xander, it always had meant everything to him. She needed to know, she had to, it was vital that he answered. For reasons that weren't entirely to satisfy her nerves.

That, well, that certainly hadn’t been the question that Xander had been expecting. Leaning back in the pillows, Xander gathered his thoughts on how best to word this. It was not an easy question to answer. “I came to that realization a few days after you chose to come with us to Nohr.” He felt her stiffen in his arms. This was a sensitive subject, she didn’t like the war with Hoshido, she didn’t like anything about it. Still, she had asked him why he had said that and he was going to answer her to the best of his abilities. “I was so relieved that you came with us. I… I honestly do not know what I would have done if you hadn’t. I…” Here was the hard part, there just wasn’t an easy way to say it. “I don’t think I would have made it.” Sensing she was about to interrupt he cut her off first. “Shh, don’t interrupt, you want my reason and so I am going to give it to you.” Feeling her nod into his neck he went back to rubbing circles on her back. “I couldn’t sleep for days after that, my thoughts going down so many what if paths. When I could sleep I was plagued by nightmares, horrible things that I would have done, things that I would have said if you had left. I don’t know what would have happened in the end if you chose to go to Hoshido. No one can know that. What I do know is that I would most likely have lost my senses. What I would have become is… it is not something that I want to be. It would not have been me.” Pausing to let that sink in a bit, and to gather his thoughts just a bit before pushing onward. “So, to answer your question Corrin, I do love Nohr. I love Nohr with all my heart. Which is why I choose you over it. Without you I wouldn’t be who I am. Without you being by my side Nohr doesn’t mean anything to me. Does that answer your question love?”

Corrin wasn’t sure what she had been expecting from him, what his answer would be. In a way, she had been hoping that it was a silly offhanded comment as they came down from that intense night. Whatever she had been expecting though, that was not it. It was enough though. Biting her lip she decided to share a bit of information she had been holding on to. One of the driving reasons why Corrin had to know the answer. She just hadn't expected to share her news with him still buried inside of her. “I, it does.” She didn't really like the answer but it made sense. 

“Xander,” She paused here, not quite sure how to phrase it. How would he react? She was sure he would be happy, knowing was different then admitting it out loud though. “I “ she started before stopping. As if sensing her nerves she felt her husband's arm tighten around her a bit, pulling her closer to him comforting warmth. “ I am pretty sure… no, I am almost positive that I'm pregnant.” There, she said it. The cat was out of the bag, she couldn’t take it back now. 

Whatever Xander had been expecting that hasn't been it. The moment her words sank in he froze. Pregnant? With his child? He was going to be a dad? That was, well, that was amazing news. Surprising as well, considering he had asked Laslow and Peri to send any work and visitors away for the day, planning on working up the courage to ask her to start trying for a child. The two of them had just grinned at him and promised. Secretly he wondered if they had already known. 

“Xander?” Corrin's voice was a little shaky. The Nohrian Prince realized that he had been quiet ever since she had spoken, probably not very reassuring. Pulling her up, and finally off of his cock, the need to keep her plugged up with his seed gone now. He flipped her over, pressing her into the mattress and crashing his lips into hers. The kiss was everything, Xander was sure he had the words at the moment to express just how happy he was feeling, the sheer elation at her news. It was everything he had wanted. 

Worry had started to build in Corrin at her husband's silence. Had she made a mistake? Was she wrong? Did he not want a family? Not one with her? Those thoughts were swept away when she was suddenly flipped, his mouth crashing into hers. Gasping the dragon princess gripped at his shoulders startled at the surge of emotion. Not sure why she had been worried in the first place, she melted into the kiss. Xander had always been a family man, it was obvious to anyone who knew him how much he loved them all. Feeling her whole body relax, tension and stress leaving her, they were being kissed away. When he finally pulled away, a warm smile on his face. The way he was looking down at her, as if she was something wholly new and wonderful, it made her heart flutter in her chest. His hand resting in her belly made it all the better, the protective and warm gesture seemed to fall so naturally to him.

Unable to resist, Xander swooped down for another kiss. Gently capturing her lips once more. This was definitely a morning for wonderful surprises. It might even be the best day of his life, top five for sure and he had only been awake for an hour or so. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to start trying for a child today.” He finally admitted against her lips, sliding down just a bit to kiss beneath her jaw. Either from his actions or words Corrin groaned. “While I am going to miss trying to fill you, I couldn't be happier.” It was true, he really couldn't. 

“That does sound pleasant.” Corrin purred, loving the feeling of his stubble as it scraped against sensitive skin. Soothing kisses were nice as well, along with the mental images of Xander trying to fill her. “Such a shame my handsome Nohrian Prince conquered more than he thought that night.” It had to have been that night, she knew it. How desperate she had been for him, how needy and responsive. Her sudden need to keep him inside, helping seal and push his seed further in. Yes, he had most definitely placed his mark on her that night, in the most intimate and permanent ways. “I am not opposed to you filling me up more though. We can pretend you haven't already succeeded if you like?” His balls had been sinfully full this morning, he surely needed to spill a few more times. Empty them into her cunt, gods she was a mess. A greedy girl, already full and wanting more.

“I am going to take you up on that offer later.” Xander whispered into her ear. As much as he had loved that night with her, he had been looking forward to slow loving sex after he asked and if she had accepted. “We have all day,” Here a slight flush spread over his cheeks. “I may have asked Laslow and Peri to send anyone looking for me away.”

Upon hearing Xander's words Corrin laughed. “I asked them to do the same the other day. I was so worried about talking to you. About your answer, your reaction, about everything. I wasn't sure how long it would take. If I could even work up the courage.”

Pressing a kiss against her temple Xander chuckled. “Well, it seems we have the rest of the day off. Why don't we go get breakfast and then come back here? I want to show you just how I was planning on spending the day with you if you had said yes.”

Well, that certainly sounded promising, Corrin couldn't in good consciousness turn down an offer like that. “Sounds perfect. I need to clean up though, you have made an absolute mess of me.” It was true, her thighs were covered in slick and his cum was leaking out of her. 

With that, the two of them reluctantly left the bed, never straying far from the other, frequently interrupting what they were doing for a tender kiss. While they didn't take a full bath, Xander helped wipe her legs down with a warm damp cloth. No need to fully bathe when they would go right back up and ruin it not even an hour later. There was also no guarantee that they would ever make it down if they bathed together. Corrin had even managed to stop her husband from shaving, enjoying the stubble on his jaw. It took longer than usual considering how little work they did, but the couple eventually made it down to the dining table. 

“You two slept in late.” Camilla teased, twirling a lavender curl between long fingers as she watched them sit down.

“From the looks on their faces they have probably been up for a while.” 

Camilla spared her new husband and amused look, a twinkle in her eyes. “They must have, it isn't like you two to be down so late.” Every since the wedding Camilla's normal teasing had started become a little lustier at times, they all blamed the white haired man she had married. “And dear brother, did you forget to shave? Something must be off this morning.”

Corrin couldn't even bring herself to blush at the comment, a quick glance over at Xander showed the same. Honestly, now that he knew, that he wanted the babe in her belly as much as she did, she wanted to tell the world. With a small grin, Corrin took Xander's large hand into her own, intertwining their fingers. “Nothing is off. I just told Xander that I am carrying his child.” Trying to appear casual, even though she was overflowing with joy, Corrin stole Xander’s newly arrived tea and took a sip of it as she watched their faces to catch their reaction to the news.

Curious as well to know how Camilla was going to react, Xander watched her as he took his tea back from Corrin. When she had first found out about the two of them, Xander had feared for his life. The first prince had been sure she had seriously considered killing him and hiding his body. He was positive the only reason she hadn't done so was because it would have upset Corrin. His sister had been more supportive after finding out about Corrin's adoption, going so far as to start suggesting jewelers to him before his proposal. So right now he wanted to know if he might have to start running for his life.

That didn't seem to be the case though. After the words had sunk in Camilla let out a happy cry doing her best impression of Elise it seemed, as she got up and rushed around the table, pulling Corrin into an excited hug. “Oh my beautiful Corrin. I am so happy. So very, very happy for you two. I had started to get worried. You two have been together for so long with no news, I was starting to fear for the worst.”

It was true, now that both of them thought about it, a little surprising that nothing had caught sooner. Neither of them had ever used anything to prevent it. Xander had never made any moves to pull out of her, very much like most men in his preference to spill inside of her. Then again, before this war had started, and the two of them had met up again, moments of intimacy between them had been scarce. The timing had probably just been off, only now that they were constantly around the other and free to act on it, something had finally happened. 

Shrugging it off, Xander watched Camilla smother Corrin in love, both of them whispering excitedly between each other, occasionally casting him and Zero glances. Deciding to let them be, he would have Corrin for the rest of the day, he would have her for the rest of his life even, the first prince let them have their moment. So he enjoyed his breakfast, occasionally reminding Corrin to eat. Her health, while it had been very important to him before, seemed even more so now. She was with his child now, and oh what an overwhelming thought that was. 

While it took longer than either of them expected, they eventually finished up, making their way back to their shared bedroom. Secure in the fact that by the time they reappeared again, the whole army would know. Camilla wasn't prone to gossip, but she would assuredly tell Elise, and Elise would tell everyone else.

The moment the door to Corrin's tree-house was closed though, Xander leaned down and captured her lips in an intimate kiss. It was slow and warm, no rush at all in his movements. This was their time together and Xander was determined to show her just how much he loved her. It took no coaxing at all for her to open her mouth to him, his tongue diving in to explore the familiar heat of her mouth. Both of them swallowing the pleasured sounds the other made. Just as eager to show her love, Corrin's tongue danced with his as they each pulled the other closer.

It was pure bliss to sink back into the her husband's warm embrace. Neither of them were in a hurry to go anywhere, like he had said earlier they had all day, each of them had a lot of love to give the other. Loving kisses, tender touches and warm words of devotion where shared as they lead each other to the well used bed. Clothing was gradually removed, each of them thoroughly and eagerly exploring, loving each inch of skin that was revealed. Hickies and love bites were starting to litter each of their bodies. The process was slow, both of them wanting to show the other just how grateful for the other they were, building it up to something greater.

When Xander got to her breasts Corrin, couldn't help the moans that escaped her as he kneaded that sensitive flesh between his large hands. She had been so sensitive lately there, she had a feeling that she knew why. Those sensitive mounds were not just for his pleasure anymore. The dragon princess easily succumbed to her husband's gentle ministrations. It was always so easy to surrender to him, now more than ever. He was in no rush to end this, and he was going to make the most of it. His clever mouth sucked her sensitive nipple, his tongue lapping at the at the delicate little bud. He was almost like a babe with how attached he was, his to tongue, teeth, and mouth sought to bring out pleasured cries from her instead of milk. Never one to favor one over the other, he moved over to her other breast, giving her the same pleasure that the other had received. All Corrin could do was encourage him, her hands fluttering over eagerly over him, unable to stay still for too long.

While he could spend all day doing that, Corrin wasn't about to let him. Not that she didn't enjoy it, because she most certainly did. But he wasn't the only one who wanted to show the other how much they loved them. With gentle movements she moved his mouth away from her sensitive nipples. “Don’t be greedy I want to show you how much I love you as well.” Xander didn't put up too much of a fight as Corrin urged him to turn over. Leaning back, she took in the handsome vision of her husband in almost all of his glory. It was always a wonder that she got to have all of this to herself. She knew that she had to have gotten lucky here, so many people had wanted him and she was, the lucky winner. 

Unwilling to stop herself and unwilling to even try, greedy fingers eagerly massaged his own sensitive flesh. Gods his body was so perfect, those gorgeous muscles, it was like he living Adonis statue that was all for her. She could never get enough of this, loving the way that he responded to her as she traced her hands to his own nipples. “I know you are just as sensitive as I am here.” She purred, her thumbs making gentle circles around his own them. He responded well enough, his back arching like hers did when she wanted him to touch her more. Purring in satisfaction, Corrin moved down to mimic his early ministrations to her own breasts. This wasn't something she did often, which was a shame, the way it make him respond to her was amazing. His hips ground up to met hers as he sought out more friction from her. Unlike him though, Corrin wasn't just focused on his chest. He had so many gorgeous muscles that she wanted to explore, wanted to taste, she found herself moving on, her tongue following the dips and curves of each one. 

Each of them took time exploring the other, pulling off the remainder of their clothing. By the time both of them were fully nude, Corrin and Xander were sweaty messes. Their mouths hungrily seeking the other out as they rocked against each other, relishing the way they fit oh so perfectly together. Kissing and hips rocking together, each of them loving the friction between them. It wasn’t enough for them though, the rush they hadn't felt earlier was coming to them, Xander had to be inside her now, and Corrin was hurriedly wrapping thick thighs around him as he pressed her into the mattress. Both of them swallowing the others moans as Xander finally pushed himself in again. 

Connected once more, the rush died down a bit. Corrin's body eagerly opening to accept Xander’s slow and loving thrusts. She was stretched from their earlier morning session. It had been so long since they had made love like this. Lately it had been a rushed affair. Both of them to eager to race towards the end. Not this time though, each rock of their hips was slow and sure. There was no hurry here, no sense of urgency, both of them only interested in loving the other to the fullest. Each thrust into Corrin's depths leaving her breathless, each time she squeezed around him wringing a pleasured grunt from him. 

All good things have to come to an end though, neither of them could hold out forever. With a small warning of his impending orgasm, Xander captured Corrin's lips with his own, pouring all of his love into it as he spilled into her depths. It was overwhelming as Corrin took it all in, his love, devotion, his cock, and his seed, his everything. Her thighs shook at his last few thrusts. What sent her over the edge though were his heated words. “I love you Corrin, now and forever.” She let go, knowing he truly meant it with all of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I appreciate feedback. While I think this is going to be the last chapter, I can always add more if anyone wants it. Feel free to offer suggestions for it or leave comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin is very insecure about her new body. Xander can't seem to get enough of it. My attempt at teeth rotting sweetness between the two of them as Xander reassures her that he very much loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through and updated everything, names are changed to the localized version. Sorry some people who hate them but that is the way it is. I made a sort of attempt at editing the previous chapters as well. They might not be so horrible now? I gave it a shot anyway.

It all started with a question no husband or boyfriend wanted to hear. 

“Xander, do I look fat?”

The blonde prince didn't even look up from his paperwork as he answered. “No.”

Pouting a bit Corrin waddled over to his side, leaning over and resting her arms on his broad shoulders. “You didn't even look.”

Still not looking, Xander picked up his pen and scribbled something down on the piece of parchment to the side. “You are not fat, just very pregnant right now.” This was not the first time they had this conversation, and Xander had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time. 

“So I am fat?”

Feeling that he wasn't going to get any work done until he dealt with his wife's insecurities over her, in his opinion even more beautiful pregnant body. He set the pen down and turned to her. “You are not fat Corrin. Even if you were, I would still find you to be the most wondrous person in the world.” A small smile pulled at his lips as he reached up and pulled her down into a gentle kiss. 

“Are you just saying that so I don't yell at you?”

Sighing, he turned his chair around and pulled her into his lap. Resting his chin on her shoulder he slid his hand around to her swollen stomach. “No, you are even more beautiful like this.” It was true, motherhood seemed to really suit Corrin. Enhancing her loveliness even more. The swell of her belly was enchanting to him, how her breasts were so full and oh so sensitive to even the lightest of touches, her hips seemed wider now. To Xander everything about her seemed to fill out in every perfect way. Of course he might be a bit biased since he was desperately in love with her and it was his child growing inside. Unable to help himself Xander rubbed gentle circles over her belly. 

Melting into Xander’s solid frame, Corrin felt her tension drain from her. She felt like a monster right now, which must mean something when you could transform into a dragon. Everything was so swollen and bloated. Her feet felt like big boats, her stomach kept knocking things over, none of her clothes fit anymore. Everywhere she looked people seemed to be staring at her. Resting her own hand over Xander’s, she let out an exhausted breath. From what she heard from other pregnancy horror stories, this was a fairly gentle and easy pregnancy. She had hardly had any morning sickness, no weird and crazy mood swings, not that she wasn't more emotional; she just wasn't bouncing between angry yelling, crying on the floor, and overwhelming joy either. Leave it to Xander to put a considerate child in her. 

Her husband's already overprotective personality had gone through the roof after he had found out. It wasn't all bad though, Xander couldn't seem to bear not having her within arm's length anymore, soft kisses and cuddles almost anytime she wanted was a nice bonus. Even before she had started to show, his hands had found a new favorite place to rest over her belly. Small gifts were left for her everywhere, even if Xander denied up and down that he left them for her. She honestly didn't even know where he was even getting them, she was with him almost all the time now.

“Do you feel better now little princess?” Xander’s soft voice rumbled in her ear as he pressed warm kisses against the nape of her neck.

A happy hum escaped her at the feeling of his lips pressing loving kisses to her sensitive skin. “Hm, I don’t know. I think I am still a little upset.” 

“Really now? I wonder what I can do to make it up to my stunning wife…” Xander trailed off as his hand slid teasingly up her belly to cup one of her swollen breasts.

A soft gasp escaped Corrin’s lips at his touch. The soft kneading of his hand, the thumb rubbing her sensitive nipple, causing it to stiffen at the simplest of touches. It wasn’t fair, ever since she had started to show, every little brush against her skin, all the soft caresses, gentle kisses, and belly rubs, she just seemed so much more susceptible to him. Even still, it was a bit too much for her. Worrying her bottom lip, Corrin brought a hand up and placed it on his wrist, gently pushing it away. “Please Xander, it is a little… They feel too full…” He wasn’t being rough, his hands had been so gentle on her, she just felt so hypersensitive at the moment. 

He stilled immediately, his hand freezing in her delicate hold on him. “I am sorry I hurt you.” He breathed against her neck, nuzzling into the crook of it as if to apologize further.

Sighing, Corrin leaned further back against his strong body, taking comfort from the sheer presence of him. “You couldn't know.” She muttered. “I must seem like such a mess.” She certainly felt like a mess. Xander could tell her how beautiful he thought she was everything single moment, but she felt like a big bloated mess. Whatever he saw in her when she was like this escaped her.

“You aren’t a mess.” The blonde gently traced up her neck with his lips before drawing the tips of her ears into his mouth and sucking. That always seemed to drive her crazy, and it certainly did here. In his lap she let out a satisfying moan, shifting awkwardly against him. A small chuckle at her actions escaped him, if nothing else he could always just worship those pretty pointed ears to please her. 

Realizing he had never removed his hand from her tender breast, he made to slide it back down to her belly, when he felt something wet against his hand. “Hm?” Pulling his mouth away from her ear, he turned his gaze down to where his hand was. Around where he had been touching was a small, but growing, moist patch around where her nipple would be. It took just a second for him to realize what that was, he couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. She was leaking, Corrin kept saying how full she felt. Well, there was the proof of it, she really must be aching, her breasts so full they couldn't even contain it. 

Feeling Xander still behind her, Corrin felt a small spike of worry settle in her stomach, that wasn't like him. Craning her neck back she caught the surprised, and amazed look on his face. “What is it?”

“Your leaking.” He answered absentmindedly, ignoring her flustered response. His hand gently pulled at the top of her dress, pulling it down to expose the leaking teet. Xander had to take a deep breath to help calm him down somewhat. Seeing her exposed like that, her nipple darkened with pregnancy, erect, clear liquid spilling from her bountiful bosom. “Why is it clear?” He had thought milk was supposed to be white? Perhaps due to her more draconic nature?

Corrin's face was as red as it ever was. She had been hiding for the past month or so her leaking breasts. Not such an easy feat considering the sheer amount of time they spent together. To have it be discovered like this? How humiliating. Holding back a pained sound, she watched as Xander pulled her dress down; gently tucking the fabric under her breast, so he could get a better look at her. Why was he drawing it out like this? Couldn't he just let her go and clean herself up? Hearing his question she swallowed nervously before answering. “The midwife said that it would be clear until I gave birth.” Every conversation she had with that woman seemed to give her a heart attack. Nothing was a secret. She was a wealth of information though, offering helpful positions when sex between them started to become difficult. Careful but invasive checks to inspect how she was coming along. When the midwife had squeezed a bit of the clear liquid from her breasts she had gave a small tutting sound. Telling her it was about time Corrin started to produce, she had been getting worried they might have to hire a wet nurse. 

Corrin had asked about the colour as well, believing something was wrong with her. Apparently it was normal though, turning into a dragon did not change much of the birthing process it seemed. She had worried that she might lay an egg or something. It had taken so long for the child to kick or make itself known, well, other than causing her grow to the size of a whale anyway. Most of the time though her baby just seemed at ease within her. 

“Do you need help with it?” 

“Huh?”

“Do you need help? You shouldn't be leaking right? You kept saying you were so full before.” Easily picking his wife up from his lap, her extra weight hardly making a difference at all, he got up from his desk chair, and sat her down in it. Pushing her legs apart he knelt between them giving her a gentle smile. 

Watching her husband's actions, Corrin felt a little confused. He wasn't disgusted by her? Even after this? She had heard, from some of the other soon to be mom's in camp, that some of their husband's loved their new form. She knew Xander kept telling her that, love making between the two of them had not stopped, at times it even seemed more intense. She just found it hard to believe that he was still so attracted to her. All of that was probably a good thing though, because Corrin had a feeling that this child would not be their last, not by a long shot. This though, this was something different. “You don't have to do anything. They will just keep going until they stop.” What was he even planning? She had tried to milk herself a bit before, to ease the pain. Her midwife had just said to either have her husband suckle it out or deal with it herself. Reasoning that if he was still having sex with her then he obviously enjoyed her pregnant body. Corrin often times got the impression that the midwife thought she was a child who cried at every little thing.

“It hurts you though.” Xander's hands trailed up the curve of her breast, as he placed gentle kisses on exposed skin. Corrin cursed his astounding height, even kneeling it was no trouble for him to lean over her belly and still give her breasts gentle kisses.

“A-a bit. Xander, you don’t ha-oh!” Corrin's head flew back as she felt her husband's mouth latch onto the proffered nipple and give a healthy suck. It hurt a bit, her nipples still sensitive but oh, what a relief when she felt the first bit flow out. Leaning back in the chair, Corrin lifted her hand up and buried it in Xander's soft curls, letting him do what he wanted.

Here, latched onto her breast, Xander felt a small kick of satisfaction. He had overheard various other men in camp talking get about doing exactly this. He had been slightly jealous, Corrin's pregnancy had been the first announced; and even though her chest had almost doubled in size, she had yet to produce any for him. He hadn't said anything, Corrin was clearly uncomfortable with how she looked. Still that had not stopped his desire to suckle from her. He was more than happy to help his poor sensitive wife out. 

The two of them stayed like that. Xander easing Corrin's discomfort, and Corrin becoming more and more relaxed, sure that Xander just enjoyed her no matter what. She didn't even need to ask, when he felt the first was finished he moved on over to the next. The experience lasted much too long and yet, at the same time it was way too short. She felt a small sense of loss when Xander pulled away once final time. The soft and adoring smile on his face made her heart ache all the more for him.

“Do you feel better now?” Xander asked, resting his chin on her belly, still kneeling between her legs.

“You didn't have to do that you know.”

“As future king I don't have to do anything.” Xander teased. “I did that because I wanted to.”

“Well, thank you all the same. Now come up here and give me a proper kiss.” Giggling softly she cupped her hands around his jaw in an attempt to pull him back up to her lips. Ever gracious Xander chuckled and got up, bending down she he could give her a ‘proper kiss’, warm, slow and loving. Corrin didn’t even mind that she could taste herself on him slightly. 

Feeling something she was very familiar with her brush up against her belly. Corrin sighed and broke the kiss, she didn’t pull away though. Sliding a hand down his neck, chest and finally to the stiffness she felt between his legs, she gently stoked it through the fabric. “What do we have here?” She teased, her lips brushing against his as she spoke. The cock in her hand eagerly responded to her soft strokes.

A soft sound of appreciation escaped Xander at her touch. “Just a natural reaction to seeing my wonderfully pregnant and perfect wife.” 

“You really do like me like this?”

Capturing her lips once more, easy to do when they had hardly parted in the first place. Xander tenderly kissed her, as if he was trying to push all her self doubts and fears away. When he finally pulled away and answered, Corrin felt her heart melt a little. “Of course I do. How could I not find you to be the most beautiful woman in the world? You're carrying the symbol of our love right now. Anything I can do to make you happy I will, you just have to name it.” 

Her hand on Xander's cock slowed its strokes, until I was just holding the thick shaft through his pants. “How about you let your wife take care of you this time. You have already helped, more than you know.” She purred. She didn't want him to be too stimulated, and maybe he wasn't the only one who had enjoyed his suckling. Pushing her hand against his chest she made him back up so she could get up from his makeshift desk in their room. 

Even though he could stop Corrin, Xander let her push him back to the bed. He might be a lot of things, but he was still a man. When she had first started to show, it had really and truly hit him that she was carrying his child. He had been worried that sex might hurt her, that he might hurt her somehow. The very idea that he could cause her harm like that made him sick to his stomach. That didn't seem to be the case though, which was good.

Her new form was so alluring to him, the remainder of her pregnancy would have been a living hell for him if he wasn't allowed to worship his wife properly. As she got bigger she had started to insist a little more, saying the baby seemed to like the rocking motion. Xander just suspected that she wasn't all that confident with her body at the moment and wanted to reassure herself. Still, with the extra weight came a few extra problems, positions they normally enjoyed simply became impossible or painful for her. Now that things were so late, they weren't left with a lot of options. Still, both were happy to make due. Which was why Xander didn't protest as she pushed him back onto the bed and clumsily crawled onto his lap. “Are you alright little princess?” He asked sliding his hand up her leg, hiking the dress up to expose deliciously pale, thick thighs. 

“I will be in a moment. If you stop distracting me.” She didn't sound all that put out though, so Xander just rubbed little circles over her thigh with his thumb as she fumbled with his pants. 

“I can help?” He offered. 

“You could, but I want to take you out. Ah-ha!” She practically crowed in triumph as she managed to undo the clasp and pull them down a bit. Obligingly Xander lifted his hips a bit, uncaring if she was still sitting on him. “Thanks” She offered as she slid the fabric down, letting out pleased sound when he finally sprung free. “Always impressive.” With a little extra work she had him bare from the waist down.

“Everything ok?” Xander couldn't help the amused smirk that broke his usual stony facade. He watched as she gave him a look, only raising a blonde eyebrow in response. She was always so cute when she was triumphant. 

“Ah, give me a moment.” 

Xander waited with infinite patience as his wife pulled the loose dress she was wearing all the way off. A happy sound escaping him at the sight of her, a hand sliding up her thighs happily while the other went back to rest on her belly. He watched with lust darkened eyes as she raised her naked form up positioning herself over him. The look of concentration on her face as she lowered herself down on him. Loving the way she seemed to melt as she opened up to him, accepting him inside once more. 

By the time she had sank down all the way they were both out of breath. It took a lot more effort on her end in this position. Soon she was rocking slightly on him, Xander's hand on her hip helping move her on him. The soft pleasured sounds that spilled from her lips sounded like music to his ears. The way she gripped him, her still, even after all this time, tight channel twitching and squeezing around him always testing even his patience. Every little thing about her was perfect to him. It was moments like this, especially now with their child growing inside of her, that he felt like he was the luckiest man on the planet. 

The pace was was slow and passionate, gentle as she rocked on Xander's length, loving the way it always made her feel so full. Corrin could feel beads of sweat forming as she worked herself on Xander's cock. Leaning forward the best she could, hands resting on his chest to give her more leverage. She started to move a bit faster, the new angle causing her whimper slightly. This was one of the easier ways to take him now, her large belly getting in the way of some of their favorite love making positions. 

Everything was going well, Corrin could feel warmth starting to pool in her as she got closer to her release. That was until the baby decided to make itself known with a strong kick in her belly. The two of them froze, Xander's hand on her belly insuring that he most definitely felt that. Of all the times for their baby to kick it had to do it now? Corrin felt a small bit of worry fill her, would Xander be weirded out by the kicking? She was a little turned off by it, Xander's cock suddenly felt obscene in her, what was she doing? What kind of mother was she? Riding her husband while she was pregnant? 

She didn't get to go very far down that train of thought though. Before she knew it Xander had pulled out and was pressing her into the mattress, his tongue diving into her mouth as he pressed a desperate kiss to her. Corrin could only gasp and pant for breath when he finally pulled away, staring up at him in confusion. “Xander?” She was didn't get an answer as he gently turned her on her side. pressing his body tightly against her back. Xander cursed slightly as he lifted her leg up sliding himself back into her depths. 

Holding her tightly now, one arm wrapped around her and the other holding her leg up a bit for easier access, Xander set a stronger pace. Pressing warm kisses along her neck, he wishing he could kiss her lips. “Closer, I needed to be closer to you.” He panted against a pointed ear as he thrust into her willing body. The moment he had felt the baby kick inside of her it hadn't been enough. They weren't close enough, a quick change of positions was all that he needed to fix that though. It had been so overwhelmingly real to feel that. Xander had thought he had loved her before all this, his heart had swelled when she had told him about her condition. Neither of those compared to now though. He felt drunk on her. How this one person could bring so much good into his life. If this was how he felt now, then he knew he was hopelessly doomed when their child finally arrived. He was slightly worried he would pass out from it. 

With the new angle, the harder and faster pace Xander was setting, on top of the soft whispers of praise, love, and devotion into her ear. It was not a surprise when Corrin was brought to a shuddering orgasm shortly. When she came back around she was a panting sweaty mess. Behind her she felt Xander's normally even and relentless pace start to stutter as he approached his own finish. “Please Xander, I love you so much.” She begged. 

It was her words that set Xander off, as sappy as that sounded. Xander couldn't hold off any longer. With and grunt he thrust deep, holding himself there as he released into her. They were both out of breath when he finally pulled out, gently lowering her leg and pulled her closer, a hard feat when she was already pressed tight against him. Nuzzling into her neck, pressing gentle kisses as his hand settled against her stomach once more. “How was that little princess?” Xander asked as their hearts settled down from the rushed ‘thump thumping’ from before.

Snuggling into him, enjoying that her beloved husband seemed to be in no rush to go back to work. “You are much too good for me Xander.” She offered with a yawn. Thinking back, she was glad the baby kicked, Xanders genuine reaction to the unplanned movement was all the reassurance she needed. He really did love her even like this. 

“I am not nearly good enough for you. Not now, not when you have given me so much hope for the future.” Corrin didn't get to hear that though, as she had drifted off to sleep. Smiling at his wife's actions, Xander decided to shirk work for once in his life and settled down next to her, joining her in sleep.

~~~~

When Corrin did give birth, and Xander was handed his son for the first time. He luckily didn't faint, he did break down into tears though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I wrote more! I don't even know anymore. I guess I might do a sort of spin off thing with cute family stuff and no smut. Or not. 
> 
> As always I am open to more suggestions on what people want to see. I also love feedback. I seriously cannot tell you how much you all have helped me get better at writing. Please anything you notice that I can improve on, any mistakes I make, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for a like minded anon on /feg/. Hope you all enjoyed it. First completed smut in a long time.  
> Constructive criticism always welcome, I can't improve my writing if I don't know what to fix!


End file.
